New World Quest
by VirgoSolar
Summary: The four have been chosen.Their journey is one of adventure, love, and mystery. The future of all hangs in the balance... Join them on the New World Quest...HG, RHr. Please R&R. :
1. New World Quest

It's been a while since I started this story, so I decided to change a few things and put it back up…I plan on sticking with it this time around…Please r&r and tell what u think…

Disclaimer: I own none of the original Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no money off this so u can't sue me HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Now Begins the…

New World Quest

Prologue: It is Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One year previous he, with the help of his friends, defeated the dark wizard Voldemort. Now a year later Harry and three of his friends are called upon to save the world again…

"What do you reckon Dumbledore wants us for?" asked Ron in a curious tone.

"I don't know what it could be at this time of night. It's three o' clock in the morning and I was actually getting some good sleep tonight" stated a very sleepy sounding Harry.

"Well what ever it is it must be very important, or else it could have waited until later." Hermione said in her 'I'm always right' voice.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious" said Ron in a sarcastic tone as Hermione glared at him.

"If it wasn't important then he wouldn't have called us out this late. I swear I could've hexed that house elf for waking me up like that. If he hadn't said that Dumbledore needed us immediately, I probably would have".

"Well you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard he and I tried. I would have tried to stop him but house elves are fast, I didn't expect him to pour water all over you. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny" Said a now laughing Harry.

"Funny for you! That water was ice cold!"

"Ok Ron its over, don't wake up the whole castle about it. Lets just go and see what Dumbledore wants so we can go back to bed ok?" scolded an up until now silent Ginny.

"Yea whatever" grumbled a slightly red Ron.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension:

"Why don't I have that crystal yet!"

"I'm s- sorry Rasmis my Lord, b- but we've looked everywhere for it. It-It's still yet to be found sir".

"Well look more precisely! I want that crystal in my possession! If I don't get it someone will find themselves in a lot of pain. Do you understand me!"

"Yes Master, but you see there's one problem".

"What is it?"

"Well you see my Lord, It seems as though we need a map".

"Well then _get_ the map", Rasmis responded as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Sir It- It's n- not that simple, you see the map is found somewhere in the _Valley of the Unknown_"

"I see no problem, simply go to the Valley and get the map you idiot!"

"Well my Lord, the soldiers are a- afraid to go into the valley."

"WHAT! Out of my 200 Elite, not one of you is willing to go into a little valley!"

"Yes, well Master, there are many creatures of the unknown and many other dangers in that valley."

" Did I hire wizards or mice! You will go into that valley and you will get me that map do you understand me!"

"Yes Master"

"And if you dare come back empty handed then I will personally see to it that you, Lucar, never again see the light of day, am I understood?"

"Yes Master"

"Well what are you waiting for? GO! Now!"

"Yes Master, on my way!"

The man instantly disapparated with a slight popping noise. The one known as the 'Lord', Rasmis, sat down on his throne and silently mumbled to himself about how hard it was to get good service these days.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny silently walked up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. As soon as they got on the landing the door opened and there sitting at his desk was Professor Dumbledore, with his half moon spectacles on and his hands folded across his desk. His expression was quite different from its normal appearance. He didn't have that usual twinkle in his eye and he had a rather uncertain look about him, like he was fighting within himself to make a decision, the outcome of which would be very important.

As the four of teens entered the room, Dumbledore motioned for them to sit and as they did he silently stood up. Harry could see Fawkes sleeping in his cage at the corner of the room. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore as the old man started to speak. Harry noticed that the man looked very old and grave indeed, his years beginning to show in his countenance.

"I know you four are probably wondering why I sent for you so early in the morning". The old man watched as the four teens looked at each other and shook their heads 'yes' in unison. Dumbledore released a sigh.

"Well, the reason I've sent for you is to ask you all a special favor. Some of my friends are having quite some trouble dealing with an evil sorcerer where they come from."

The four teens looked at each other and Ron asked, "What do you need us for though?"

Dumbledore looked at the four with that same uncertain look as earlier and said "Well, they need some of the strongest witches and wizards they can get to help them. I've noticed how your friendship with each other has grown over the years and I've also noticed the bond that you four have created."

The four just looked on as their headmaster continued. "I also noticed that it was this bond you share that helped you defeat Voldemort.

Together, you four are practically an invincible force. The love, loyalty, protection, and friendship you share make you strong. Individually you make little effect, but together you make a difference. A difference of a great sort."

Harry looked astonished. Ron looked dumbfounded. Hermione looked astounded. And Ginny looked shocked. All four were processing what their headmaster had just told them. Each one of them was thinking 'We're practically invincible? We make a difference? Our friendship is what defeated Voldemort? We have a special bond?'

Each one could hardly believe that they mattered that greatly amongst others. They all snapped back to reality when they heard Dumbledore's voice speaking to them again.

"I've thought long and hard about who I could send to help when it finally occurred to me that you four were best suited for the job. I would go myself, but the school needs me here.

"I feel that the love and trust you share will help you get through the many difficulties you will face. A bond like the one you four share can make the difference in what will become of our world. That is why I have chosen you. That is how you can help.

"If you four will listen carefully I will tell you the details of this 'New world quest' ". All four paid careful attention as Dumbledore prepared to tell them about the journey that would define their futures..,

A/N: I hope u guys enjoyed and I can't wait to get this story moving along again. Next chapter will explain where the gang will be heading, what they're after, and who this Rasmis guy is.

Please R&R and tell me what u think. Constructive criticism is accepted but flames will only be used to roast marshmallows. 


	2. The Story of the Crystal

Shame, shame, shame…25 hits and no reviews?...oh well, I'll accept it for the first chapter, since it was basically a prologue, but I expect some reviews from here on out…even its just to tell me that I need to change some things…or the very common 'cool story, write more', I'll be happy. Just give me the love…me NEEDS it…lol…

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine! HAHAHAHA

Chapter 2: The story of the crystal

Where last we left off the gang was about to hear about this quest they are to go on and Rasmis was up to no good. Let's see what happens next…

In Dumbledore's office:

"This quest you are to go on is to the ancient land of Thres. You are to recover a magical gem that could determine the future of the world as we know it. Before you go, I think it wise that you know the history of this gem." Dumbledore began…

"In a world where evil was becoming the prime source of power, little good still remained. An old magical artifact mage named Agius decided it was about time to cure the evil of the land.

"Agius went about creating a gem that would be powerful enough to destroy all the wrong that lurked in every corner. This powerful gem, known as the 'Oradeyic crystal', was crafted by a mixture of the elements, ancient magic, and rudimental skill.

"Agius had created an artifact of pure power. With this gem in hand, Agius journeyed the long way to the Valley of Kings, where the current King Solus, resided. Agius presented Solus with the crystal and told of the great power it held. He offered to go to the battlefronts and end the war with evil...

Agius' offer:

" King Solus, I have come to you with a great power at hand, power enough to end this war."

"_You_ Agius? You think that _you_ have such a power? I do not think that one of your crafted trinkets could handle such a task. Go now, for I must figure a REAL solution to end this war. Guards, if you would kindly lead him out." The King beckoned for his guards.

"Wait! Unhand me!" Agius shouted to the guards who had begun to drag him away.

"Sire I know that my work has not been satisfactory in the past, but I assure you that this one will change the tides of war. Give me this chance to prove myself Sire. I will not disappoint you. I will go to the fronts and defeat the evil you fight hard to break." Agius pleaded with his King.

"How do you think that _you_, a simple artifacts mage could do what several thousands of soldiers could not? My finest men have gone out and perished at the hands of Rasilus and his army. How do you think that _you_ could make a difference?"

"My lord I _will_ make a difference. I need not an army, just your permission to use my creation to win."

"Hmm. I suppose I could let you go. For you to have traveled so great a distance shows your belief that your product will work. Yes you may go Agius. But be warned, if you should lose your life out there; let your last thought be that you asked for it."

"Yes sire. And I thank you. I swear to you I will not fail. I will go now. Thank you sire."

"Agius."

" Yes sire?"

" See to it that you don't."

"Yes sire, I will."

Back to Dumbledore:

" And so Agius traveled to the fronts and did as he said and defeated Rasilus and his terrible army with his crystal. The power it gave him was incredible.

" Agius was thereafter heralded as hero of Thres.

"Whoa" Ron stated in pure amazement.

"Yeah, that was some story" Said Harry after a while.

"Yeah that's great and all, but I don't get it" Ginny started to say. "What has any of this got to do with us? If Agius defeated Rasilus and his army, then why do we have to go find the crystal? Shouldn't it be safe?"

"I was noticing that too." added Hermione. "Why do we have to go if the evil was already destroyed?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and plainly stated "There's more to it"

" Yes", Dumbledore sighed. "There is much more."

"Rasilus and his men were defeated. Everything was good in Thres again. Everyone was happy and Agius was respected.

"People never learn that although times may be going well, there will always be something to darken them.

"Agius never realized that the gem he created for good could also be used for evil. Why_ would_ he think such? He only wanted goodness in the land. Although he _wanted_ goodness there were some who did not.

"With Rasilus dead everyone thought that evil had passed on. What they did not know was that Rasilus had left behind a son, Rasmis. At that time, Rasmis was only a child. But he knew what his father brought about and the same evil and destruction ran in his veins.

"At the young age of twelve Rasmis swore that someday he would have revenge on those who destroyed his father. He swore to steal the Oradeyic Crystal and rule over all the Earth.

"Rasmis went after the crystal once two years later but did not succeed. He escaped being captured, but by then everyone knew about him.

"To keep the crystal from being stolen and used for evil, Agius hid the stone in an unknown spot where only he could find it. He made a map to lead to the hiding place of the crystal and hid that in a place called The Valley of the Unknown. He knew that even if someone should find _where_ he hid his map, they would never travel _to_ the valley knowing its great dangers.

"Agius died the following year and so the hiding place of the crystal was and remains still, unknown.

"All of this happened some many years ago before you four were even in existence. Rasmis has grown and has formed an army to rival his fathers. He is constantly terrorizing the people of Thres and many have died. He is searching for the crystal and it won't be long until he finds the map to guide him to it. If he should find the crystal, there will be no force on Earth to stop him.

"You four must find the crystal before he does. You must stop him and his army like Agius once did. You are the world's last hope."

" OK...uhh.OK" Was all that Ron could say. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked over at him with timid faces, similar thoughts going through their heads. They were all speechless. How could Dumbledore expect them to go to a foreign dimension, find a crystal before a whole army did, defeat this army with the crystal, and save the whole Earth?

It was crazy. And Harry decided that he would be the one to say so.

"Excuse me for saying so professor, but this is insane! How could you expect us to do this? We're just teenagers. How do you think we could do it? Why us?"

"As I explained to you before Mr. Potter, the bond that you four share is immensely strong. If you work together and trust each other we believe that you could change the outcome of this fight"

" Who is we professor?" Hermione curiously asked.

"We, Ms. Granger are I and members of other dimensions. The school teachers and many other important figures such as Mr. Scotch, (current Minister of Magic) have decided that you would be the best suited for the job considering past records."

" Sir I understand what you mean by this." stated Harry. "I know that we defeated Voldemort, but from what you make it sound like, this Rasmis is about one hundred times stronger."

" He is Mr. Potter. I feared that you would be too young for this job, but found no other alternative. If you can not handle a mission of this magnitude, we will be resigned to find another way. You need but say no. What is your answer?"

Harry looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He could tell they were deciding what to do. He could see in their eyes that they were all scared and knew that he mirrored the same image.

'Come on, this shouldn't be so hard. You know what you have to do!'

Harry argued within himself.

'_I know, but the problem is that I'm too scared to do it_.'

'When have you ever been _too scared_? You defeated Voldemort, you can do this! Just look inside yourself and find the courage!'

Harry was fighting a battle within himself. He knew what he had to do. He looked over at his friends and knew they had come up with their decisions. He nodded and they nodded back. The four all looked over at Dumbledore.

Harry put on a brave face and said "When do we go?"

Dumbledore let a small smile appear for just a second. "Tonight".

"Lord Rasmis, we have sent an army into the Valley of the Unknown to find the map sir."

" Good job Jobin. Tell Lucar to hurry the process. "

" Yes sir". The man disapperated and left Rasmis alone on his throne.

"I will have my revenge. That crystal will be mine and my father's death will not be in vain. Watch out Thres, Rasmis is coming for you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So that's chappie number dos..what'd ya think? Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, but flames will be used to make s'mores :)

Chapter 3 sneak peek: He stepped off of his throne and walked over to the group. They were all looking at him and the room in awe. He reached them, held out his hand to the black haired boy and said one word, "Welcome".


	3. Welcome

Disclaimer: All characters that you don't recognize are mine. I wish the ones that you do recognize were mine too, but oh well. 'Tis how the world turns. Isn't that a soap opera or something? How The World turns? Well anywayz that's enough of me. Here's the next chappie!

Chapter 3: Welcome

where last we left, Rasmis' army was heading to the Valley of the unknown to retrieve the map that would lead them to the Oradeyic Crystal. Harry and the gang have just learned the story of the crystal and Rasmis. Dumbledore has told them they are to leave that very night.

Dumbledore's Office:

"You will all go to your dormitories where you will find clothes and other items laid upon your beds. First, you will change and put spare clothes and anything that you will need inside the rucksack that will be on your bed."

Dumbledore was telling the quartet this as they were standing up to go and do as the headmaster was instructing.

"I must ask that you take only things that you will need." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Ron.

Ron had a look as if to say 'What' on is face, but he was visibly blushing. Everyone knew that he'd want to take his Chudley Cannons things with him.

"After you are changed and have packed all your things", the headmaster continued, "You will report back here where you will receive further instruction. Go on now. I will contact the King of Thres to tell him you have agreed." Dumbledore finished as he turned and threw some powder into the fire and said "King Sardess of Thres!"

The friends turned and left Dumbledore's office and continued down the spiraling stone steps and down the corridors to the common room in silence.

When they reached the common room they all looked at each other with equal expressions of shock and confusion. After about a minute, Ginny finally spoke up and said "Well we'd better get going."

The others nodded and they all headed up to their dorms, Ginny to the sixth year girls dorm, Hermione to her dorm,(She had her own, as she is Head girl) Harry and Ron to the seventh year boys.

When Harry and Ron reached their dormitory, Ron finally spoke up. "Looks like it's us off to save the world again, eh?"

"Yeah I guess so" responded Harry, "But this time feels different. It's not just the fact that we're going of to a different dimension to do it. It feels weird because this time we're not getting in trouble for it."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Ron said with a slight grin on his face. "Usually we have to sneak around the castle and find clues and end getting detention along the way. Now we're being asked to go off and stop evil instead of going off and finding it ourselves."

"Times have definitely changed." Harry said with a slightly longing look on his face.

'_Things are so different from when we were younger. I kinda miss it_' He was thinking silently to himself.

Harry and Ron went over to their separate beds and opened the hangings. On top of both beds was an assortment of items.

"Whoa, do you see the 'other items' Dumbledore was talking about?" Ron said excitedly. Harry was just staring at the items they had been given for their trip.

On each bed was a rucksack like Dumbledore had said there would be, and there was also a sword, a dagger, a bow and a quiver of arrows, some vials of potion, a belt with all kinds of holsters for the potions, sword, and their wands, a leg holster for the dagger, and there was also a small bag of money for each of them.

"This is so cool," said Ron picking up his sword and examining it.

Harry picked up his sword and did the same. It was about ''24 inch long and had a golden hilt. Encrusted along the side of the hilt were several emerald gems. Carved on the blade itself it said 'Harry Potter', and had a small picture of a lion reared up with his mouth open as if letting out a giant roar. The lion was wearing a crown on his head and his claws were out on his outstretched paws. It was his family crest.

"Look at mine," Ron, suddenly beside him said. Harry handed his sword over and examined Ron's. It was similar to his in size, but had a silver hilt with blue topaz gems along the sides. The blade had Ron's name carved on it and it also held the Weasley family crest. It was a picture of a weasel baring its teeth and stretching its claws at what appeared to be a bludger.

'_A bludger?_' Harry thought. '_That's weird._'

Harry handed Ron back his sword and took his own. He looked at the items on the bed and said "I guess Professor Dumbledore wanted us prepared for whatever happens."

"Yeah, and he gave us some money too. This is turning out to be pretty cool so far."

As Ron further examined the items on his bed Harry noticed that there was also a heavy black cloak on each bed. He picked up his and saw his family crest again on the left chest side. He noticed it was made of a different material than the one he had. There were also some plain black robes laid out as well. As Harry was looking over his things he suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had told them.

"Ron, I think we should get dressed and pack our stuff. Dumbledore's waiting for us, remember?" Ron looked over at him and nodded and started undressing to put on his robes and cloak. Harry turned and did the same.

The clothes they were to put on were rather old fashioned and seemed as though they belonged in the days of the renaissance. There were black tie-up breeches that went just down to the ankle and fit rather well. There were also white, long sleeved, collared cotton shirts. They each had a pair of black boots that reached up almost to their calves. After putting on these items they donned their thick cloaks embroidered with the family crest.

After he were done dressing, Harry put on his belt with all the holsters and put all the items inside except for the dagger and bow and arrows. He then strapped on the leg holster and put in the dagger and then strapped the bow and quiver of arrows across his back. He then went inside his trunk and took out things he thought he would need. He noticed Ron doing the same.

They each took their dueling books that they had received last year for dueling club. And they also took their spell books just in case. They packed their spare clothes and then looked to see if there was anything else.

"You think we need our brooms?" Harry asked.

"What for? You think we'll have to fly or something?" Ron answered.

"I don't know. I guess we should take them just in case?" Harry said with a questioning look.

"Yeah but how could we take them?" Ron responded.

"Put them in your bags" Hermione said suddenly from the door.

"Ah! When'd you get in here?" Ron practically yelled, slightly flustered after being so surprised by Hermione's unexpected entry.

"Gosh Ron, wake the whole tower why don't you." Hermione whispered furiously to Ron. He visibly blushed, but then straightened up in an effort to keep his dignity.

"Sorry Hermione", Ron said with a hint of sarcasm on the 'sorry' part, " But what do you expect when you all of a sudden sneak up on us, huh?"

"First off I didn't sneak up on you", Hermione said indignantly, "Second, I came up here because you two are taking forever! Are you ready yet?"

Before Ron could come up with a comment on how they weren't taking forever, Harry answered for him. "Yeah we just finished, sorry we took so long but we were looking over our things." He answered. "well come on then."

"Wait!" Ron interrupted before they left. "What about the brooms? What do you mean 'put them in our bags'?"

Hermione looked at Ron as of it were the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed and answered.

"Your bags are magical of course!" Ron looked at her with a blank expression. Obviously, he still didn't get what she meant. Hermione let out another long, frustrated sigh, and explained further.

"Haven't you noticed that as you've been putting things into your bag, it hasn't been filling up? It can carry as many items as you need it to. It doesn't matter the size and length of the object, just put it in and it fits."

Ron finally looked as if he understood. On the side, understanding dawned on Harry as well. Both he and Ron went to their trunks and took out their brooms. They then put the brooms inside their bags and watched amazed as they fit easily inside.

"Well now that you two are ready let's get going!" Hermione snapped at them.

The boys grabbed their bags and followed Hermione outside the dorm. They went down the stairs and entered the common room. Ginny was there waiting for them all. As Harry looked, He saw that both Hermione and Ginny were attired in similar outfits. They also had the same weapons and potions. Ginny's family crest was the same as Ron's. Hermione's crest showed an owl with piercing eyes resting on top of a book. Ron looked at her crest and muttered "Figures" under his breath.

Either Hermione didn't hear him or she just ignored it. She looked around at everyone and said. "Well, are we all ready?"

When everyone nodded they headed out the portrait hole and down the halls towards the headmasters office. When they reached the stone gargoyle Hermione said the password and they all went up the winding steps once more. When they reached the top, they went into Dumbledore's office where they saw that he was holding a golf club.

_'Dumbledore with a golf club? Things just seem to be getting weirder and weirder_' Harry was thinking to himself. Dumbledore seemed to have a bit of the old twinkle back in his eye.

"I know that you may think it strange that I have this" Dumbledore said holding up the golf club.

'_It always feels like he can read my mind_' Harry thought

"But", Dumbledore continued, "This is the portkey you will all be taking."

The teens all looked at it and nodded silent. "It will activate in exactly ten minutes. Before you all leave I want to say thank you on behalf of the wizarding world for accepting this mission." He said with the twinkle in his eye growing.

"I also want to say that I have faith in you four. You have always been brave, and strong, and always in a time of need you use these qualities and push all fear aside. I know that you will triumph in this, as you all have in many other things. You will do extremely well and make everyone very proud I know. I already am." Dumbledore smiled at them and gave them all a reassuring look.

Dumbledore looked at his watch and said, "Well it looks as if it's time for you to go. Each of you grab hold." They all grabbed a separate part of the golf club and waited.

"Oh, and you need not worry about your grades", He said speaking to them all, but looking at Hermione. "You will all receive top marks for going on this 'trip', as it will take all of your class skills. I imagine you will use your transfiguration abilities to assist you on your way?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at them. With one last smile from each of them, and a silent tear down Hermione's cheek, they all felt the familiar tug behind their navels.

Dumbledore looked at the spot where four teenagers had once stood. "I know you will succeed. You must, or I'm afraid it is the end for us all. Dumbledore turned and sat at his desk silently.

Thres: The king's castle:

King Sardess was sitting upon his throne, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the four who could help rid the land of Rasmis' evil. All of a sudden there was a noise as if something big were arriving right in the middle of the throne room. He looked up and saw that there were four teenagers on the floor, just having arrived by portkey. As the four got up and looked around, Sardess stepped off his throne and walked over to the group. They were all looking at him and the room in awe. When He reached them, Sardess held out his hand to the black haired boy and said one word, "Welcome".

A/N: Ok so that's chapter 3 folks! Please review! And yes, I did come up with Mr. Scotch's name from scotch tape. When I was writing the chapter I was playing with tape for some weird, unknown reason. Anyway I thought it would be a good name for him since I had the tape. (I know it's weird, but so am I) Oh and in case none of u noticed, this is AU, so nothing from book six will be relevant to this. In my little world Voldemort is gone, and a bigger, badder danger is out and about…REVIEW!

Sneaky from chappie four: Harry shook the Kings hand silently and looked at him in awe. Sardess chuckled lightly, and said "Welcome to Thres. I am King Sardess, ruler, and your host for your stay here. Dumbledore has told me much about you, but maybe you can tell me something more about yourselves. Like say, your names?" Sardess said joyfully.


	4. A Kings Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognize from the books, If I did, I would be rich, and not sitting here looking at my dirty kitchen, I'd get the maid to clean it...

Dumbledore's office:

Harry smiled at Dumbledore one last time before feeling the familiar tug behind his naval. He felt like the world was spinning around him, when suddenly he felt himself land and fall. Harry turned and helped Ginny up, as Ron was helping Hermione.

The four friends looked around and saw that they were in a grand hall of sorts, that had beautiful paintings on the walls, and armored statues that looked ten times more shiny and regal than the ones at Hogwarts.

When they looked forward they could see a man heading towards them. He looked powerful, and intimidating, yet his eyes showed kindness, and caring. He had black hair with silver specks showing his age. His beard was the same, and was cut very neatly. His eyes were a dark blue, and held a twinkle much the same as Dumbledore's. He wore immaculate robes, fit for only a king, and a golden crown, set with flaming rubies, sat upon his head.

As he reached the four he held out his hand to Harry who was in front of them all, and said one word "Welcome".

Rasmis' Lair:

Rasmis was sitting upon his throne thinking to himself. He knew that that old fool of a king Sardess would try to come up with some plan to stop him from gaining access to the crystal and defeat him. He also knew that fool though the king was, he would never be foolish enough to send his army alone after him. Rasmis' army had grown far too strong. Not just including wizards, but also many other dark creatures to help him in his success. Rasmis wondered intensely what Sardess would do. He had a strange feeling that it would be something big, something unexpected and something that could be potentially threatening to his organization.

"But what?" he wondered aloud? Whatever was to occur, he knew he couldn't let his guard down one bit. He wouldn't let all his years of hard work come crashing down upon him. No, he had worked far too hard, far too _long_ to lose. He would defeat Sardess and his army. He would avenge his father's death, and he would become ruler of Thres.

"No, not just Thres…I won't stop there." Rasmis laughed to himself evilly "No, soon…the Earth and everything on it will be mine! And all who make the mistake of trying to defy me will feel the wrath of the great Lord Rasmis!!"

Thres: the Kings Castle:

Harry shook the Kings hand silently and looked at him in awe. Sardess chuckled lightly, and said "Welcome to Thres. I am King Sardess, ruler, and your host for your stay here. Dumbledore has told me much about you, but maybe you can tell me something more about yourselves. Like say, your names?" Sardess said joyfully.

"Oh! Where are my manners", A girl with brown, bushy hair stepped forward and shook the kings hand, and said in a bit of a bossy, yet gentle tone, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this", she pushed the red headed boy forward, "Is Ronald Weasley".

Before Hermione could shove her forward, Ginny stepped forward herself and said nicely, "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny". She said the last part in a slightly threatening tone, that told the king that he had better not be calling her Ginevra, or he'd pay the price, king though he may be.

Finally Harry found his voice and said "Oh, Sorry, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I hope that we'll be able to help in any way we can."

After hearing Harry's words the king got a serious look upon his face as did the four friends. They all remembered the reason for their visit and realized that introductions were over, now was the time to get down to business.

"Please if you all will follow me to the sitting room, I will fill you in on what is going on as best I can." The king had some of his guards to come and take their bags and the four friends followed the king through a door and down a long hallway. Along the way they saw several more pictures along the walls. The pictures seemed to be of kings of the past, for they all looked just as regal, and royal, as the man walking before them. Even more proof, was the fact that Sardess bore a resemblance that could only be familial to the men in the paintings.

The group walked just a few more feet to the end of the hall, and then entered a door to their left. Walking in they could see a room much like the Gryffindor common room, except more elegant looking, and much larger. There was a grand, red couch in the middle of the lower half of the room, and there were four plush chairs facing inwards towards the couch and the grand fireplace that was against the wall, and exactly opposite of the couch. On the upper half (there were six stairs that led to a level slightly upward from this level) there were more plush chairs, some facing each other and some facing the fire on the lower level. There was also a table between two of the chairs, on which a chess board sat. The board looked like it was made of marble and gold, as did the royal-looking pieces.

The king went and sat on the couch and waved the others to sit. Ron and Hermione sat in the chairs on the right side of him, whilst Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs to his left. Once Sardess saw that they were all seated and comfortable, he began.

"First, I want to say that I am extremely grateful to all of you for choosing to come. I know that this was a hard decision to make,especially since this war has nothing to do with you. You all chose to come and defend a world that you don't even live in, and to risk you lives for people you don't even know, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude and respect."

Here Hermione interrupted him, "You don't have to say all that sir. How could we not come?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah", Ron said, "If there's any way we can help of course we'll do it, no thanks necessary." Ron flashed the king a smile.

Ginny took her turn at this point and said "We all want to do whatever we can to help. Innocent people could get hurt, and as long as we have the ability to prevent that, we always will". She then gave her own warm smile.

Harry looked the king in the eye and said, "It wasn't a hard decision to make. We've always done the right thing, and we know that this is the right thing. Peoples lives, whether we know them or not, are important". At this point he grinned, "Hey we've fought plenty of evil wizards before, what's one more added to the list?"

King Sardess looked at them all with kindness and pride. "I must say that you four kids have surprised me very much. Albus was right about you. You are all amazing young adults. I know now, more than ever, that if there is any hope for Thres, it lays within you four." The king smiled at them all with pride evident in his eyes.

"Now I must inform you of what is going to be happening during your stay here". At this point the king got a serious look on his face, and the friend's started listening intently to what he had to say.

"You will spend exactly one week in my castle, in which we will impart to you all knowledge of our land, its many creatures, and what we know of Rasmis and his army. You will also learn a few curses and hexes that we think should help you, and teach you how to dodge several curses that WILL be thrown your way.

During this time, you will be studying constantly. I know that you four are far advanced for your age, but there are many things which you must learn about the land of Thres. Now don't fret, you'll have some fun and rest in between, we'll make sure you won't get overwhelmed with work". The king was looking at Ron, whose eyes had widened, and was looking like he was going faint. Ron calmed considerably after hearing that last statement though.

Sardess continued telling them about what they would be doing for the next week. Apparently, they would be getting refresher courses on swordsmanship and archery (they had taken both the previous year) and they would be learning how to ride horses, and survive in the wild. After training, they would be heading out on their quest.

An hour later, after they had been completely informed of their schedule, the king declared that it was time they retire since they had a full day ahead of them. "I hope that you enjoy your rooms, and sleep peacefully."

The king excused himself and had two guards show the teens to their rooms. They were led through a door on the right side of the hallway that they came down earlier. Then they walked up a set of stairs and the guards came to a stop. The first guard spoke up, "My lords and ladies, you will find your rooms along this hall. Each room has the name of the person staying in it on the door. You will find that all of your belongings have been placed inside already. I hope that you will all rest peacefully, and enjoy your stay. Goodnight."

After this, the two guards walked away. The four friends looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Harry asked Ron who had a weird look on his face, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"I just realized..." Ron answered, but didn't say any more.

"Just realized what?" Ginny asked her brother, trying to figure out what he was on about.

Ron looked at her and answered, "I just realized that something's off. When we left Hogwarts it was early morning, but now it's night out."

The other three first looked at each other, and then looked at Ron as if he had grown another head. "What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"You now, you really are daft sometimes mate". Harry said whilst shaking his head.

"It's obvious Ron", Hermione said, trying to explain things to him, "We're in a different dimension so obviously the time zones are different. Whilst it's early morning in our dimension, it's late evening here. Didn't you notice when we arrived?"

Ron looked at Hermione stupidly. Obviously, he hadn't noticed.

"Ugh, just go to bed Ron", said Hermione joining in on shaking her head with Harry. Ginny was giggling in the background.

"Err…right…" Ron said sheepishly. Then he got a wacky grin on his face. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the lips. Harry smiled at the two of them. They had been madly in love since their third year, but were too scared to tell each other their feelings, that was until last year. With Voldemort attacking and the thought that they may not get the chance to really tell the other how they felt, they let all they're feelings for each other out, on a stormy day in January- the day before the big battle in which Voldemort was killed. They had found love in each other that day, and had been going strong every since.

Harry did have to admit that it was weird seeing his two best friends as a couple. He had felt like a third wheel for a few days, but had soon found that Ron's younger sister Ginny was as easy a person to talk to as Ron, if not easier. He loved the times he spent with Ginny, and she was looked on as the new member of the dream team. She had already been spending time with them, after the incident in the department of mysteries, but it had mostly always been the trio. But after she had played such a big role in defeating Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione had finally realized their feelings, Harry got to really talk to her and get to know her. He felt that now, she was just as much a best friend as Ron and Hermione were.

Speaking of Ron and Hermione, that kiss had been going on for quite some time now, and Harry thought it was about time they break it up and catch some Z's. Ginny was having a field day giggling.

"Hey you two!", Harry interrupted the love birds, "I think that's about enough for now."

The two finally came up for air. Ron had a goofy grin on his face and Hermione looked flustered. Harry and Ginny were laughing at the pair.

"Now say goodnight", Harry instructed.

Hermione looked up and said " Oh, um, night good...", then she blushed a deep crimson and corrected herself "I mean goodnight. Goodnight everyone. I'll see you in the morning." With that she walked over to her room and shut the door. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and Ron still had the goofy grin on his face.

"Well…uh…goodnight you two, yeah, good night…" Ron said a little goofily. He likewise walked to his room and shut the door. Harry and Ginny were left standing in the hallway laughing with each other.

"Well", Harry finally said, "That was an excellent source of entertainment for the night, wouldn't you say?" He said chuckling.

"I most definitely concur", Ginny said giggling some more. After he had calmed down a bit, Harry finally said, " I guess we better be off to bed too, long day and all tomorrow" Ginny looked at him and said, "yeah, wouldn't want to be dead tired before we even start, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Likewise and goodnight" Harry responded. The teens went to separate rooms. When Harry went into his room he couldn't help but be amazed. The room was Magnificent. Everything was in a forest green and black pattern. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had a black comforter with green trim, and green and black pillows. There was a fireplace across from the bed that somehow, made the room look like a forest when you were camping. In front of the fire, on the floor, was a green throw rug. The walls were striped black and green, and a plush chair in the corner was black.

Harry saw that his rucksack was by the foot of his bed. From it he retrieved his toothbrush and pajamas, and then he went to go change and brush his teeth. When he entered the bathroom he was even more amazed. The floor was black marble and the walls were forest green. The tub was like the one in the prefect's bathroom, except bigger. There was a huge sink with a mirror that went from one side of the wall all the way to the other. There was also a place to take a shower, if one preferred that to a bath. There was a black robe hanging on the wall, and black slippers just beneath it. Harry looked around amazed and finally decided that it was time to hurry up and get to bed. He changed his clothes and brushed his teeth.

Harry then went back into the room and got into bed. As he snuggled in against the fluffy pillows, he briefly thought of what tomorrow would bring. The comfort of the bed washed over him and soon the only thoughts he had were dreams, of flying against the stars, holding someone close.

Well that's chapter four up. Hope u guys liked it. Next chapter: Training begins, the group makes a friend, and more Rasmis… see u guys later!

Please R&R… and remember, constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be used to make s'mores. 


End file.
